Devices or systems commonly operate by receiving a user's operating directions in various circumstances. Instructions are then executed to effect the operation of a device or system based on user's operating directions. Hence, devices or systems rely on the user to direct their behaviors. Commonly employed device or system operating techniques lack a way to learn operation of a device or system and enable autonomous operation of a device or system.